


Love Me Harder

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Tumblr Requests - Bowers Gang [21]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gay, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slash, Vic’s a bit of a slut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Henry couldn’t believe Vic hadn’t told him.





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a quick request for YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons! I love this prompt for them and I’m so excited to get this written. I’m back, baby! Here we go!

“Hey, Vic?”

Henry’s voice broke through the silence like a gong rung during mass. Vic looked over, the cigarette he was puffing on held in one dainty hands as he rest his arms on his own drawn up knees. The smoke billowed from his lips like a fog rolling over the barrens, and the look on his face only made Henry fidget more with the bandana wrapped around his wrist. He couldn’t look Vic in the face, and his cheeks were slightly tinted. When Henry didn’t continue, just took a drag from his own cigarette, Vic finally sighed.

“Yeah?” His hand tapped a little, knocking the ashes into the bowl between his feet.

“Have you ever-- Are you--” Henry frowned, glaring at the mound of garbage before him, secretly hoping it would explode to get him out of this situation. “Do you-- I-if you, you know, kissed anyone or something, you’d tell me, right?”

“Huh?” Stunned by the question, Vic glanced over before a sheepish smile belied his guilt. “Yeah, of course.”

“...That doesn’t-- _Vic_. You’d tell me, right?” Henry stressed, his voice quiet but pleading.

“I… Does telling you now count?” Vic asked shyly, unable to look at his friend, who had turned to look at him. He took another drag from his cigarette, waiting on Henry to respond. 

“I… No, it doesn’t count if you have to be asked. Are you serious? What have you done? With who?”

So nosy. Vic wasn’t exactly ready to say, but he probably didn’t have much of a choice. He could never deny Henry anything. 

“I’ve kissed… Some people. And… I, uh…” How did one tell their best friend that they’d been sleeping with another of their friends? 

“Uh? And who have you kissed?” Henry had to know, now, scooting from sitting on his ass to his hip, leaning forward to try to meet Vic’s gaze. Finally, the blond turned to look at him, exhaling more smoke. 

“Uh… Patrick, Peter Gordon, Steve Sadler--”

“Those are all _guys_.” Henry observed with an awe-slacked jaw, “You… You’re--”

“Gay.” Vic supplied with a sigh, scooting over just slightly. 

Henry continued to stare. He should have known Vic was gay. The guy’s appearance screamed it, and his body language, and the way his eyes raked over some of the men and other teens in the town. He should have know, and he hadn’t, and now he couldn’t even find it in himself to hate him. Vic was his _best friend_ , and he couldn’t say he wasn’t… Oddly curious. The other teen was a good looking guy. He kind of looked like a girl from behind. The way he almost puted had him wondering what it would be like to kiss him. That thought, he did hate. He couldn’t be a total flamer. His dad would kill him.

“Have you kissed anyone?” Vic finally asked, back to smoking as if it would make everything go away.

“I-- You-- You hesitated. Does that mean you’ve done more than kiss?” Henry avoided the question with ease, even if he stumbled over his words. It was hard to think now that he knew what Vic had gotten up to.

“I… Have, I guess. You know, just… Blowjobs and…” Anything else he mentioned about his canoodling with Patrick would probably bring about violence. “I went all the way with a guy.” 

“Who?” There was some kind of fire in Henry’s eyes, now, and the demand left no room for argument or refusal. 

“Patrick.” Notes of shame coated Vic’s utterance and Henry’s eyes widened. He was going to kill Patrick slow. Make him regret ever having even _looked_ at Vic. Vic was his, he’d always _been_ his. And, now, Patrick thought he could take his territory because he was too slow on the uptake.

“Do you like him?” While it was meant to sound protective and angry, it came out more disappointed and pouty. 

“I… He’s good as a friend. He’s… Not a good lover.” Vic responded with just the right amount of shame on his face. His answer only seemed to anger Henry more. “Henry-- Have you--”

“Shut up.” Henry growled, suddenly so close to Vic’s face that the blonde wasn’t sure if this was the most intimate thing he’d ever done or not. His glare was hot and hard and even Vic hadn’t quite seen it coming when the other yanked him in by the front of his shirt and bit harsh kisses into his lips. He was unpracticed, clumsy, a beginner at best, but Vic wouldn’t have traded this moment for anything. How many nights did he lay awake _burning_ in desire for his best friend?

Over time, as air became a necessity and gentleness took over, before Henry finally gasped and pulled back a little. He needed to breathe, even if Vic grabbed him by the cheeks and tugged him back in. Making an example of panting through his nose, the blond scooted up onto his knees and pressed their bodies together, not bothering to hide his half hard cock from the teen before him. 

Henry hesitated, breaking the kiss with a thin line of saliva tethering them together, eyes wide as he took in the sultry look in Vic’s eyes, the red pout on those kiss swollen lips, and he was certain he would never be able to look at him the same again. He wanted to dive back in, but the anxious bile in his stomach was telling him he had best not push his luck. The junkyard wasn’t safe from prying eyes, after all.

Vic was a waking wet dream as he pulled back almost coquettishly, dragging a finger over his lips and giving Henry a thousand bad ideas. He stammered a little in his doll eyed stare, finally backing up with rosy cheeks. Scrubbing his face with his hands, then pushing them into his hair, Henry sighed softly, trying to make sense of it all. 

“How about we take things a little slower?” Vic offered, adjusting himself in his pants and giving a little squeeze; both a punishment and a promise for later. He wouldn’t want to go to Patrick tonight. Henry was far more important to him than that.

“You can’t do it anymore.” Henry was laying down the law _right now_. “Nobody else. You’re _mine_. You’ve _always_ been mine.” His voice was a growl that sent shivers down Vic’s spine as he nodded.

“Y-yes, yours. All yours.” If he were honest, being Henry’s in every sense of the word was better to him than anything he could get from anyone else. 

After a long pause, where both boys settled back into their earlier positions and fresh cigarettes were lit, Henry finally spoke.

“I’ve only ever kissed one person.”

Their eyes met and Vic’s heart fluttered.

“I love you.” He admitted too quickly for his mind to tell him ‘no’, and both teens’ eyes shot wide. Coughing, he added, “I-- I mean--”

“Yeah. You do.” Henry nodded affirmatively, taking a drag of his cigarette, “Maybe I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! I’m so glad that I got a chance to do this. I’m really happy with it, to be honest. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: Virgin


End file.
